Remembrance
by hells-angel1
Summary: A/U In a freak accident in space, the Pilots loose their memories. Sent back to Earth somehow they meet again only to discover an ordinary girl named Lexie befriends them. But things heat up when Lexie is kidnapped and they find out the REAL truth.
1. The Meeting

Remembrance- Part One  
The Meeting

**My name is Lexie Diore. I'm 5'2 and I have chesnut brown hair that goes down to my butt and bright green eyes. I've got tan skin, long legs (even though I am short you know), and I'm in good shape. I've been told I'm very sexy but the last person who said that to me ended up in the emergency room and received surgery for a fractured skull. I'm seventeen years old and I'm in the 12th Grade at Andrew John Senior High School. I have a part-time job at Starbucks. That's all I know about myself. I have no parents, no relatives and I don't know where I originated from. This is my boring life, the way it always had been for me, at least that's what I used to think. Lately things have gotten weird. People around me start staring and my job has gotten me into a lot of trouble. I just wish I knew why........**

************************

**Would you like a cappucino? I asked my first customer.**

** "Um.yeah I guess so, he replied.**

** "That'll be $7.38, I replied, handing him a receipt.**

** Thank you miss. And he walked back to his booth. I sighed and hunched over my register. It's been a long day and not all that pleasant either. I was looking forward to going home, taking off my shoes and taking a nice long bubble bath. I was thinking about my an image of someone that kept popping into my mind recenly. I don't who he is or what his name is all I know is he's cute as hell and has four other friends that aren't quite as cute. I sighed again. I heard the customer bell ring. I straightened up and fixed my appearance. I looked over at the door to see who came in. And to my surprise that guy in my mind walked in. I thought I was dreaming until I saw he came in with his four friends. My heart started to beat faster as they walked in my direction.**

** Hi I'm Duo Maxwell and these are my four friends: Heero Yuy, Quatre Raberba Winner, Trowa Barton and Chang Wufei, Duo said pointing to each one of the members in his group.**

** I know. My name is Lexie, I stammered while extending my hand. His hand touched mine. It felt like an electric shock had just surged through my body. I saw flicker of emotion in his eyes. I looked into his deep, blue eyes trying to understand what is was I had just seen. **

** Well? You plan on taking their orders or just standing there and looking into his eyes? Do you think this is what I pay you for? To stand around and flirt? My manager said, walking into the room.**

** I'm so sorry sir, I replied, turning back to Duo and company.**

** It's okay sir. She was just trying to help us decide what to order, Duo said to the manager.**

** She was? Keep up the good work Lexie and you might get promoted!**

** Thanks for the save Duo. He can be like an army general you know.**

** What did you say Lexie?**

** I was just telling them what a great manager you are sir.**

** Thank you, he said modestly, walking into the back room.**

** Glad that's over with. Well welcome to Starbucks. What can I get for you?**

** Duo laughed and in that same girlish voice that sometimes I heard said Yes I'd like a triple cheeseburger and a large soda. And you guys? He turned to his friends.**

** We'll have the same, replied Heero in monotone.**

** Would you like a cappucino with that? I asked with a country accent. Duo puffed out his cheeks. Quatre held back a smile. Trowa put his hand over his mouth. Wufei muffled a giggle. Heero looked at them all seeming to say Juvenile delinquents. Suddenly, all but Heero fell to the floor laughing. Heero walked up to me and said You must excuse them. They're a bit immature.**

** I already figured that out. I looked own at the cackling group and said Well? Do you want cappucinos with that or not?**

** Duo stopped laughing just a minute to say Huh? What? Oh sure! And then went back to whatever hilarious joke they were laughing at. I rolled my eyes as I punched in their order. About 10 minutes later they stopped their obsessive giggling to receive their order. Heero then asked me Do you want to sit with us? I promise my friends will behave.**

** Sure! Let me just make sure it is alright with my manager. It is near the end of my shift anyway, I replied, going into the back room.**

** I emerged 2 minutes later to find the Gang pigging out on dinner, and the fact that my shift was over. I walked up to them calmly and scooted in between Duo and Heero, Trowa facing me. He broke his cheeseburger in half and gave a piece to me. I smiled gratefully. And Heero, not wanting to be showed up by Trowa, gave me half his fries. I bit into my burger and a fry savoringly. Duo, seeing that I was thirsty, offered me a sip of his soda. Quatre, not wanting to be impolite, gave me some napkins. Wufei, seeing the pattern, offered me some extra ketchup. **

** 20 minutes later we finished eating. Duo asked me You know a good hotel to stay at? We need a place to crash.**

** The only hotel in this town is pretty expensive, I replied.**

** But you guys could crash at my place.**

** Wouldn't your parents wonder why five seventeen year old guys are staying at your house?**

** Not really. I live by myself. My parents died in a terrible boating accident when I was really young. Or at least, that's what I remembered. **

** Oh. Well in that case we'll accept, Quatre answered.**

** Okay. Let's go. I'll pay the bus fare, I said, digging through my purse.**

** You might have to. We spent or last bit of cash on dinner. All we have left are major credit cards, Duo replied, ashamed.**

** Oh only, I said sarcastically, walking out the door with everyone following me.**

** When we arrived at my place I hurried into my room to put down my purse. I walked back into the living room. They were still standing by the door, looking at their shoes and shuffling their feet uncomfortably. What's wrong with you guys? Haven't you ever been inside a girl's house before? I laughed, placing my hands on my hips.**

** It's not that. It's just thatwell your place is kind of small for all six of us including you, Quatre replied.**

** Well what did you expect? I'm a seventeen year old high school student with a part time job! Did you expect a mansion or something?**

** Where are we going to sleep? On the roof? Duo asked sarcastically.**

** Well I figured you guys could duke it out on who gets a bed, who gets the couch, and who sleeps on the floor, I replied with ease.**

** I'm not sharing a room with anybody. I need my space, Duo said.**

** Yeah. You and your hair take up a whole bed! Trowa muttered under his breath.**

** What did you say buddy? Duo glared at Trowa.**

** Only that you and your hair take up a whole bed!**

** Well at least I don't have a stupid piece of hair covering half my face!**

** Well at least I don't bleach my hair blonde!**

** Hey! My hair is not bleached! yelled Quatre.**

** Soon they were all at each other's necks, making cracks about one thing or another. They soon gave me a headache. You guys are giving me a headache! I'm going to take some aspirin, I muttered, holding my head and staggering into the bathroom. About five minutes later they had stopped arguing to look around for where I had gone since nobody had heard me. Is wasn't hard considering how small my house is. They found me laying down in my bedroom. They sat on and around my bed so that I couldn't get up even if I had wanted to. I opened my eyes to find five faces peering down at me. I looked at each one carefully to identify that they were Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei. Not the hideous space monsters I had brung over to stay at my house. They sure might have looked like each other, but they weren't acting like the nice guys I had met at Starbucks. That soon changed when they told me their idea for sleeping arrangements.**

** That won't work, Trowa said.**

** Why not? demanded a frustrated Duo.**

** Because I'm afraid to sleep alone! Trowa said playfully. Quatre punched Trowa in the arm.**

** How about two of you take the room next to mine. Two of you can take the pull-out bed in the living room. And one brave soul can camp out in my room, I suggested. They all agreed it was the only way that all of them would be comfortable. I'll leave you guys to decide amongst yourselves. Come back to me when you have reached a decision. They left to the living room to converse about the situation.**

** They came back about ten minutes later with their decision. By the look on Duo's face I could tell he would be the one sleeping in my room. Heero stepped to the front and then cleared his throat. The he said Quatre and Trowa will have the room next to yours. Wufei and I will take the couch. That means that the person who will crash with you is**

** Duo stepped to the front and raised his hand sheepishly saying I looked at their now blushing faces. Especially Duo's. It looked like a bright red tomato.**

** Aren't you guys going to get ready for bed? I asked. We're going to get you registered in school tomorrow so we'll need to get up early. It's 11:30 now and we need to get to bed. Nobody moved.**

** If you guys are afraid to parade around in your boxers then I could lend you some of my big t-shirts, I offered, trying to hurry them up.**

** no that's alright. Parading around in our boxers will be fine, replied Duo quickly.**

** Although Lexie, Duo might enjoy dressing up in one of your shirts! Wufei teased.**

** You're the one who starting making out with me in the first place thinking I was a real girl! yelled Duo. Wufei blushed, stopped laughing and ran out of the room. The rest of them ran out after him preparing to tease him some more. Instead of the racket I had expected it was unusually quiet. So I went into the living to see what was going on. I found them parading around in their boxers. Literally. Clothes were strewn all over the place. I picked them up as they started a conga line.**

** Get back to bed right now! I screamed.**

** And what are you going to do if we don't mommy? Duo asked in a baby's voice.**

** And I walked over to Duo. I placed my thumb and index finger around his neck, pushing down on the pressure points. He yelped out in pain, then sat down obediently. The others, not wanting to receive the same treatment, settled down as well. Trowa and Quatre went into the room next to mine. Heero and Wufei pulled out the couch bed and laid down. I told Duo to sit down on the floor for five minutes until I was finished changing. **

** Five minutes later he burst into my dark room. I said to him You're not going to sleep in that mop top now are you Duo?**

** Yeah I was planning to, Duo replied.**

** No you're not. I got out of bed and walked over to him, placing my hand on his bare shoulder. I led him over to my dresser and sat him down in my desk chair. I grabbed a hairbrush and turned on the light. When Duo saw me in the mirror he gasped with embarrassment, his cheeks flushing.**

** What? Haven't you ever seen a girl in her pajamas before? I asked him.**

** no not exactly. I was wearing a sleeveless T-shirt that didn't completely cover my underwear. **

** Well get used to it. You and your friends are going to be living here until you find someplace else.**

** And what if we don't?**

** Then you'll continue to live here. I took his hair-tie out and undid his braid. I began to brush his hair when his face scrunched up, preparing for when I yanked through the knots. He was extremely relieved when I said All done! and he didn't feel a thing. He touched his hair and said Wow! Nobody has ever brushed my hair without me screaming in pain before.**

** Well I live alone. What do you expect? Hey do you want me to re-braid your hair for you?**

** This time he was more relaxed when I pulled through his hair. Five minutes later I finished. **

** I said. Finally we can go to sleep. I turned out the lights.**

** But not before I thank you for brushing my hair.**

** Why your welcome Duo. He leaned over, trying to give me a friendly kiss on the cheek. But it was dark, and he missed, kissing me on the lips instead. I was surprised. He was too. He didn't plan it that way. It justwell.. it just happened. I crawled into bed. Duo laid in the bed I had made him on my floor. Both of us were very embarrassed. I looked over at Duo and all I could see was the outline of lips as he kissed me one more time before we went to sleep.**

** I woke up and stretched out. I felt something hairy next to me. I thought it was my dog, Berkley. I looked over my shoulder and saw Duo sleeping next to me. In my bed! I screamed and rolled out of bed and onto the floor. Duo did the same. When our butts touched the floor we screamed out in pain. Next thing I knew we were rubbing our butts when Trowa, Quatre, Heero and Wufei burst through my bedroom door.**

** What happened here? Quatre demanded.**

** I looked over at Duo. His face was telling it all. I guess mine was too. You two didn't.did you? Quatre asked.**

** Hell no! I yelled.**

** Me? Do that? Uh-uh! No way not me! Duo yelled. Our faces blushed.**

** But something did happen last night didn't it? Quatre said.**

** Yeah something did. Duo looked at me thinking I was going to tell them what really happened. I brushed Duo's hair for him. Everyone laughed.**

** Now that we have this cleared up why don't you guys tell us why you are both sitting on the floor, Trowa suggested.**

** Duo, trying to break the tension between everyone, pointed at my head saying Look at Lexie's hair. It's longer than mine is! He walked over to me and ran his fingers through my hair. Come and feel it. It is so soft.. Soon everyone was gathered around my head, feeling my supposedly long, soft hair.**

** God Duo you're right! Her hair is soft. And it is twice as long as your hair! Trowa added, running his fingers through my hair.**

** Yeah. I only have waist-length hair Trowa. Lexie's hair is past her butt! Duo called out. Suddenly, everyone stopped stroking my hair, realizing that it went past my butt. But Duo just kept on feeling it, making comments every now and then.**

** Quatre called him over in the far corner of my room. Though they were trying to whisper I just barely heard them. Quatre started.**

** Duo replied.**

** Don't you realize what you were doing when you were touching Lexie's hair Duo?**

** I was feeling how long and soft it is. DUH!**

** It goes past her butt Duo!**

** And your point is?**

** When you stroked her hair to the very end you**

** Oh god I touched her butt didn't I?**

** Oohhh! She is going to kill me!**

** Maybe you'll be lucky and she won't kill you.**

** You're right. Maybe she won't. They returned to the group.**

** Hey Duo what was that all about? I asked, pretending I hadn't heard every word in their conversation. His face turned bright red. So did everyone else's. Well you guy going to get ready for school or what?**

** Oh yeah. Sure. And they hurried off to get dressed. All but Duo because we share a room. He quickly pulled on his clothes. **

** Can you leave while I get dressed Duo? I asked Duo.**

** Why should I? You saw me in my underwear, Duo replied.**

** Yeah but**

** Just kidding! I'm not some kind of pervert. And he left my room. I started to paw through my closet when something on my dresser caught my eye. I figured it belonged to Duo, so I left it alone. Five minutes later I was dressed in a pair of short denim shorts and a sleeveless T-shirt. I tied my sneakers on. I sat in my desk chair and started to do my hair. First I had to brush it, which was like hell considering how many knots I had in it. Next, I pulled it into a high ponytail at the top of my head. Finally, came the finishing touch when I tied a scrunchii around it. I smoothed out the top with a comb. Then I looked in the mirror to see my hair was perfect. I put on some lip gloss. One last mirror check, then I walked out the door. When I walked into my living room I heard someone whistle at me. I looked over at the front door and saw Duo whisper something in Trowa's ear. Duo walked up to me, put his hands around my waist and said Hey sexy where you been all my life? I laughed and walked out of his grasp. Duo retreated. Quatre looked over at Heero and nodded.**

** Heero walked to the front and said On behalf my friends and I, I would like to say two things. One, we thank you so very much for allowing us to stay with you. And two, we all agree that you look really pretty in that. They all nodded and he pointed to my outfit.**

** I blushed saying Thank you. And you guys are welcome to stay here as long as you may want to. Shall we go to school? They respond by following me out the door. On the way to school I say to them We're all going to enroll in a new school today. They nodded. We arrived at school a half an hour later. School hadn't started yet so we went straight to the administration building. Hi we are here to register? I said to the front desk clerk. After all six of us registered, school had just begun. They handed us our schedules as we discovered we had all the same classes. Then we all headed to homeroom. **

** We were walking down the hall when I heard someone snickering. I glared at the group who made the obscene noise and their faces froze. One of them called out Hey! Check out the hot chick with the goofy guys! **

** I walked over to him calmly and said Don't talk that way about my friends. I put my fingers around his neck and pushed down on the pressure points. He fell to the ground. I muttered as the kid and his friends yelled some death threat at me.**

** Once we were out of their earshot Heero said to me Nice doing there Lexie! That's the same thing I would have done. He put his hand on my shoulder.**

** I shrugged it off replying Thanks. That means a lot coming from an experienced fighter such as yourself. I had no idea where that came from and odd look appeared on his face. I paid no attention to it. But what I did pay attention to was the hand holding onto mine. My eyes followed from the hand to the face of Duo. He pulled away gently. I smiled softly and said Here we are! as we walked into homeroom. Some kid walked up to me and said I have a crush on you! I pushed him away saying Get off of me you pathetic little freak!**

** We all took the last row of seats in the back of the room. Just as homeroom began to start, yet another guy asked me out. I said to him sweetly I don't know who you are freak! It was like that throughout the entire day. Guys were running up to me every five seconds. Literally. At the end of my sixth period Duo couldn't take it anymore.**

** Just leave her alone you freak! Duo screamed at the top of his lungs, punching the guy in the nose. He staggered backwards, grabbing onto his now bleeding nose. It was the same guy from this morning. The bell rang. We walked out of class together as the kid was yelling yet another death threat at Duo and I.**

** We arrived at my house about twenty minutes later. We set our books on the table and plopped our tired butts on the couch. I pushed a stray lock of hair back. Then I had an idea. **

** You guys like ice cream? I asked.**

** Hell yeah! They replied enthusiastically. **

** What flavors?**

** Cookies N' Cream! Trowa volunteered.**

** Wufei answered.**

** Pralines N' Cream! Quatre yelled.**

** Heero replied.**

** Duo and I both say at the same time I like chocolate! I looked at him. Our eyes met.**

** Let me guess. You just happen to have all five of these flavors, don't you? Duo said sarcastically.**

** Yep. You betcha! I just happen to have all these flavors, I answered. We walked into the kitchen. I handed everyone a spoon. Then I opened the freezer door and handed everyone their favorite ice cream flavor. Everyone went into the living room and sat down on the couch except for Duo and I. I got out the chocolate ice cream, turned to him and said If you want any chocolate ice cream whatsoever then you're going to have to share it with me.**

** Okay. We share a room. I think we can handle sharing a carton of ice cream, Duo replied.**

** And we went into the living room and sat with the rest. I sat between Duo and Trowa. We opened the cartons and started to eat. After a few bites, Duo and I reached for the same scoop of ice cream, though we did not know it at the time. Our spoons were touching. And when we bit out to eat the ice cream instead of the cold mushy feeling I had expected, I felt Duo's soft lips touch mine. We broke apart quickly, continuing to eat our ice cream. We pretended that nothing ever happened although we knew everyone saw us kiss.**

** We had gotten home from school about 4:30. It took us altogether about an hour to polish off the ice cream contents. Now it was 5:30. We were sprawled out all over the living room, clutching our stomachs with empty ice cream containers taunting us. I was laying on the couch. Quatre was sprawled on the floor along with Wufei. Heero was leaning on the right side of the couch by my feet. Trowa was hunched over on the top of the couch by my midsection. Duo was draped over the left arm of the couch by my face. His face was one inch away from mine and our lips were touching ever so slightly. We were all too stuffed with ice cream to do anything about it. I was going to attempt to get up, but when my face moved one centimeter upwards my lips were touching that of Duo. He didn't move, neither did I. But when we saw that Trowa was about to get up, we got up too. Everyone now stood, leaning against one wall or another. **

** I said to everyone If you put your cartoon of ice cream in the garbage and your spoon in the sink then you can lay back down. Everyone got up to do just that. Duo and I reached for the carton when he said It's okay. I'll take care of it. And he put it away. I said gratefully Thanks Duo. That was very sweet. And we all laid back down in the exact same positions as we were in before. We laid there for about half an hour before turning on the television. I picked a show and we watch it. It was called All of us enjoyed it. It was the episode that Phoebe sang Smelly Cat for a radio show. Even Heero laughed at that part. And he doesn't laugh often. When it was over I passed the remote to Heero. He picked It was the episode that Darlene married David. Now it was 7:00 and Heero passed the remote to Duo who picked Fresh Prince of Bell-Air. It was the episode that Ashley was in a television commercial. When the show ended, Duo passed the remote to Quatre. Quatre picked The Planet's Funniest Animals. It was really funny. Seeing the crazy things all those animals did? Now that was nuts. So at 8:00 Quatre gave the remote to Trowa. Trowa couldn't decide on something, so he gave the remote to Wufei. Wufei clicked around for a little while until he decided on a movie called The Karate Kid. We watched that until 10:30 when it ended. We were a bit tired so I suggested we go to bed and get some rest. Everyone went their separate ways. This time Duo let me change before he came in.**

** I was laying in my bed and reading a book when Duo knocked on my door saying May I come in now Lexie?**

** And he came in, in his boxers, carrying his clothes. He set them down in the dirty hamper. He then said to me Since you brushed my hair last night it's only fair if I get to brush your hair tonight.**

** I agreed. He led me to my desk chair and sat me down. I felt his hands undoing my hair-tie. My hair fell around my face softly. The brush went through my hair surprisingly with ease. Several minutes later, Duo was finished. **

** How'd you learn to brush like that? I asked. **

** I have long hair too you know. It's much easier to brush your hair in the morning if you sleep with it in a braid. If you want me to I can braid you hair for you, Duo offered.**

** Sure Duo. That would be very nice. He divided my hair into three parts. Then he began to twist them. When he got to the end he was very careful not to touch my butt. Duo wrapped a scrunchii around the bottom of my now completed braid. I stood up and looked in the mirror. Duo's face appeared next to mine. Now is when I noticed how much Duo and I look alike when our hair is done in the same way.**

** I turned to Duo and asked Why were you in my bed when I woke up? If you want to then we can switch.**

** No, no. It's okay.**

** Fine then. And I crawled into bed and turned out the lights. Several minutes later I felt someone crawl into my bed with me. I took a peek at who it was. It turned out to be Duo. –Figures.- I think to myself. This time I just left him there. I let him sleep next to me for the rest of the night, staying with him because we were both too tired to move. **

** When I woke up I looked to my left. –Duo is still here isn't he?- I said to myself. And sure enough there he was. He was facing me. I felt a small weight on my stomach. I looked to my right. A hand was reaching over the edge of my bed and was now resting on my stomach. I looked down to see a leg too. I looked over the edge of my bed to discover it was Heero. I sat up slowly and looked at the bottom of my bed. To my surprise Quatre was curled up looking like a puppy. On the floor next to him, Wufei was spread out.. And in the doorway Trowa was leaning on the door-jam. Heero's hand still on my stomach I turned to Duo. I poked him in the shoulder. Nothing. I tickled him behind his neck. Still nothing. Then an idea popped into my head. I leaned over and kissed Duo softly on the cheek. His eyes opened. He sat up and yawned. He looked in my direction, smiling. I whispered to him, pointing at the hand on my stomach. **

** Who's that? Duo asked.**

** Huh? What's Heero doing here?**

** Don't look now but Quatre is laying at the end of my bed.**

** Oh no! He groaned.**

** It gets worse. Wufei is on the floor by Quatre. And Trowa is leaning on the door-jam.**

** I'm gonna kill'em. He growls, starting to get up. **

** No wait. Here. This will be a lot more fun.**

** What's this?**

** It's one of those plastic guns little kids are always playing with.**

** "Oh I get it now.**

** On the count of three fire this at Quatre and Wufei. I'll fire at Trowa and Heero. After that, drop the gun and pretend to be asleep. Okay?**

** He fired at Quatre and Wufei. I fired at Trowa and Heero. We dropped our and pretended to have been asleep the whole time. Heero woke up first. He removed his hand & leg from my bed and stood up. Then Trowa stood up, yawning. Quatre got up and stretched. Wufei was still snoring. We got up and gathered around him in a circle. I kicked him with my foot. He awoke, snorting.**

** Quatre, Heero, Trowa and Wufei were sitting on my bedroom floor in their boxers. Duo and I were sitting on my bed, preparing for testimonial by the supreme court of goofballs. **

** Quatre said to us Why were you two sleeping in the same bed?**

** Yeah. That's what I'd like to know! Heero added.**

** Why were you two sleeping in the same bed anyway? Wufei commented.**

** Out with it! Trowa yelled.**

** why we were in the same bed? I asked timidly.**

** Quatre replied.**

** I started.**

** Because the floor was cold and Lexie let me sleep in her bed. But I didn't want to have her sleep on the floor so we slept together, Duo interrupted.**

** That's reasonable, Trowa answered.**

** Yeah it is, Everyone else agreed.**

** Go and get ready for school, I said to everyone. They all went off to get dressed.**

** Duo pulled on his clothes quickly and said Let me pick out what you are going to wear today.**

** Okay if it'll make you happy, I agreed. Duo started to paw through my closet. He laid out a pair of black bell-bottoms and a black sleeveless T-shirt with a red dragon imprinted on the front. **

** I'll leave you to change. And Duo leaves my room, closing the door behind him. I quickly pulled on my black bell-bottoms and sleeveless, black T-shirt. Both were tight. Then I tied on my sneakers. I threw my pajamas in the hamper like a basketball. Then I sat down on my desk, preparing to do my hair. I undid the braid Duo had put in my hair last night. I took my brush and began to brush my hair. Duo was right, it is easier to brush your hair in the morning if you sleep with it in a braid. Especially if you have long hair like Duo and I. I pulled it into a high ponytail at the top of my head. I tied around it a black scrunchii. I put on some lip gloss. And with that last mirror check I headed out of my room.**

** Again when I walked into the living room Duo whistled at me that pretty girl whistle you always hear in the movies. Everyone else cat-called. Then Duo announced to everyone Lexie, you look very beautiful in that outfit. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.**

** I blushed. Thanks everyone. You know it's not every day that guys notice what you're wearing. Then with Duo sitting on the couch next to me I added Now why don't you tell us why you guys were in our room early this morning?**

** Why we were in your room? Quatre echoed.**

** yeah that's the question, I replied slowly.**

** I saw Duo in your bed. I was watching you guys intently when I guess I fell asleep, answered Quatre. And then they all followed Quatre's answer, because they saw everyone else in there and they fell asleep.**

** I guess that's the best answer I'm going to get, I reasoned. Now how about we go to school?**

** And we hurried to the bus stop.**

** It was between third and fourth period. We were on our way to the lunchroom when some guy handed me a flyer for the school's talent show.**

** We should enter this! I exclaimed. It'll be lots of fun!**

** Where do we sign up buddy? Duo asked eagerly. He pointed to a blue and yellow booth just outside the lunchroom. We walked over to the booth and I said Excuse me, but is this where you sign up for the talent show?**

** Yes ma'am. Would you like to sign up? We responded by signing up our names for a group performance. **

** When we were in the lunchroom I said to everyone excitedly This is going to be so much fun! I can hardly wait!**

** Yeah I'm sure it'll be fun but what are we going to do? Heero asked.**

** Oh we'll figure that out when school is over. But right now let's try to enjoy our lunch. My eyes start to shine.**

** What's up with her? I heard someone say. She thinks she can walk right in here and become instantly popular. And winning the talent show? She can forget about that idea. I always win the talent show. I glared at the snotty, stuck-up bitch who said this. When she saw my icy glare her face froze. Once I got her to shut up, I chatted my way happily through the remainder of my lunch period.**

A/N: Okay I wrote the first two parts in 6th grade so their not the greatest. But Part 3 and onward are much better written. If you wanna know when I add more Parts then join my mailing list at hellsangel013-subscribe@yahoogroups.com okay. REVIEW!!!!!!


	2. Mysterious Vanishings

Remembrance- Part Two  
Mysterious Vanishings

**Sixth period. Ten minutes before the bell rings. I tapped my pencil on my notebook.**

** And then, Abraham Lincoln Blah, blah, blah. I was tired of the kids in school. Of their jokes, snickering and staring. They were all immature. Way immature. Five minutes before the bell rings. I looked over at Duo, he pointed to the clock. I nodded. Then I looked at all the other Gundam Pilots. They were all like me, sitting in their seats impatiently, waiting for the bell to sound that class will end. Ah, that beautiful sound is about to rid me of this horrific torture chamber adults call school.**

** The bell answered as school ended. **

** When we get to my house I realized I had to go to work today.**

** Shoot! I have work today! I hurriedly changed into my Starbucks uniform. You guys can come along if you wish to. I rushed out the door, grabbing my coat on the way. They followed me.**

**We arrived at the mall where Starbucks is ten minutes later. I hung up my coat and stepped behind the register to my first customer.**

**Hi welcome to Starbucks. What can I get for you today? I looked up from my register and saw Duo wearing his shades and a jacket. He said to me The guys and I are going out okay?**

**Sure see you later. He waved as they walked out the door. Then I turned to my real first customer. Hi welcome to Starbucks. What can I get for you today?**

**Twenty burgers, ten fries, twelve sodas, thirty cappucinos and seven apple pies later my dead-beat shift was over. I grabbed my coat and stepped into the cool atmosphere of the mall.**

**I put on my coat as I spotted Duo and the gang at the video arcade next door. I walked up to Duo and tapped him on the shoulder. Shhh! I'm playing Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2! Is what he replied. I rolled my eyes and sighed as I began to watch him. Several minutes later he had beaten the high score. He punched his fist into the air with victory. Are you done with your shift now?**

**Yeah I am. Let's go! And we headed back home to my house, which had become all of our homes at the moment.**

**By the time we had gotten home it was 7:30. I immediately changed back into my black bell-bottoms and my black sleeveless T-shirt with a red dragon imprinted on the front. I went back into the living room with the guys. . You guys want to do homework together? I only have Math and I am a whiz at that! I offered. Everyone agreed. So about five minutes later we all meet in my room to do our Math homework. **

** which one of you guys is going to help me with my Calculus? Quatre demanded.**

** I laughed. I will, I volunteer. And I walk over to Quatre, preparing to explain to him how to do his Calculus homework. When I saw the figures on his paper I couldn't believe he didn't understand them. I quickly explained to him his Calculus homework, then moving on to mine.**

** Three pencils, two erasers, and ten pieces of paper later we finished our homework. At 8:30 we put our homework away and watched a television show called Whose Line Is It Anyway? As soon I turned on the television we immediately began to laugh. **

** About ten minutes later I asked the guys So what do you want to do for the talent show?**

** I do not know, was the reply I got from each and every one of them.**

** How about we each write down an idea and put them in a hat. Then we pick one and that is what we do for the talent show. Sound good to you guys?**

** Sounds like a great idea to me, said Trowa. Then we all wrote something down on a piece of paper. We folded them up and stuck them in a hat. Duo's hand reached in and pulled out one of our ideas.**

** Cristina Aguilera: What A Girl Wants, Duo read from the sheet of paper.**

** What A Girl Wants it is then, I said. Do you guys want to listen to the track before we go to bed?**

** Oh yeah! Sure that would be great! replied Quatre enthusiastically. **

** Hold on a minute. Let me go and get my boombox and the C.D.. Then I disappear into my room.**

** I emerge a few moments later carrying my boombox and the C.D. I set it up and press play, sitting on the couch.**

** The music starts up What a girl wants. What a girl needs**

** About a quarter of the way through the song Duo dances over to me, takes my hands and pulls me to my feet. I laugh and start to dance with Duo. Then Trowa breaks in and takes my hand. I dance with Trowa until Heero cuts in. Then I dance with Heero until Quatre steps in. Now I am dancing with Wufei when I turn back to Duo. This time I stay with Duo. We dance far into the night, Duo and I dancing together**

** I wake up to find myself on top of Duo. I look down at him to see he is in his boxers, just like everyone else. I look down at myself to discover I am wearing only my bra and panties. I scream so loud it wakes everyone up. I rush into my bedroom and run into Duo on the way. I look in my closet to see all my clothes are gone. As Duo walks in I quickly grab my blanket and pull it around myself**

** Duo walks in screaming Where's my clothes?!? He then looks at me and says You don't have any clothes either, do you? And that's why you are wrapped in a blanket. I nod my head as I pull the blanket tighter around myself. He walks over and sits next to me. He puts his head in his hands and mutters a curse. Shaking his head he gets up and turns to me saying What happened here?**

** You want the truth? I really have no idea on this one Duo, I reply honestly. I hear a scream. **

** Duo and I return to the living room to find Quatre screaming his head off. If everyone wasn't already awake then his shrill scream would have awaken them. Quatre runs around the room screaming in a foreign language I recognize as French. It sounded as if he was cursing.**

** I grab him by the shoulders and sit him on the couch. He pants. Everyone but Duo and I search around for our clothing. When they don't find them they notice me wrapped tightly in a blanket. **

** Trowa asks Where is your clothes?**

** Same place as yours, I reply sweetly.**

** Duo steps in front of me saying I think we were robbed.**

** No you think!?! said Heero. Duo motions for me to follow him into our bedroom. So I do.**

** When we reach my bedroom, Duo closes the door behind us.**

** "Two weird things are going on here. One, we were robbed of our clothing. Which is obvious. And two, I'm getting this freaky déjà vu thing that we know each other already. Like from the past or something, Duo whispers.**

** You too? Man and I thought I was going crazy! I reply softly. You think everyone else is having a déjà vu too?**

** It's possible. He sighs, sitting on my bed next to me. I pull the blanket tighter around myself and sigh. The air-conditioner seemed like it was getting colder, trying to freeze Duo and I. Duo put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. We both shudder with cold, so I let him into the blanket with me. Still very cold, we try to warm up by embracing each other with a warm hug. It helps a little bit. I wrap the blanket tighter around us. Duo holds me closer. I loosen my grip on the blanket. **

** Where's my clothes?!? demands a voice from the living room. Duo and I rush out, still wrapped in the blanket. Yet again, Quatre is running around the room, waving his arms in the air and screaming in French like a raving lunatic. He stops when he spots Duo and I wrapped in the same blanket. He falls over, laughing and pointing at us saying Look at the freaks wrapped in the same blanket! Heat rises to my face as I prepare to go and beat him up. I begin to step out of the blanket, my fists clenched, when Duo stops, pointing at everyone. I nod my head. Wufei, Heero and Trowa were watching us intently, like we suddenly became very interesting. I narrowed my eyes at them. They looked away and back to the cackling Quatre. **

** What's up with you guys and the blanket? asked Trowa.**

** Duo and I were extremely cold so we are sharing the blanket, I said simply.**

** Why didn't you just give the blanket to him? asked Heero.**

** Besides the fact that I am also cold. In case you guys haven't noticed someone has stolen our clothes. And the only thing I have to wear are my bra and panties. So I wrapped a blanket around Duo and I.**

** that doesn't sound right, added Heero.**

** Well it may not sound right but it is true! Duo retorted, smiling.**

** Then I remembered something. Hey! Last night I put all our clothes in the hamper. Maybe they're still there! And we all rushed into the hallway, Duo and I still wrapped in the blanket.**

** When I opened the top all of our clothes from yesterday were still there. I squealed with excitement. "What kind of sick prank is this? Stealing all our clothes," I muttered. With one hand holding the blanket I picked up someone's shirt and smelt it. Pee you! That stinks! I yelled, pinching my nose and holding the shirt away from my face. **

** Hey! That's my shirt! Duo laughed, grabbing back his shirt. Everyone laughed. Duo blushed.**

** We can't wear these smelly old clothes the rest of our lives, so we're going to have to skip school today and go to the mall, I said to everyone.**

** Guess you're right, replied Heero. So we all grabbed our clothes and got dressed. Then we headed off to the mall.**

** About half an hour later we were at the mall in Sears, pawing through the guys section. After they grabbed a few items they went into the fitting rooms. They stepped out a few minutes later. They stood in a row as I surveyed their choices. Everyone pretty much picked out the same thing as they were wearing before except in a couple of different colors. Rolling my eyes I ushered them back into the fitting rooms with a few items that I had picked out.**

** I nodded my head few minutes later as they stepped out. Grabbing several more things in their sizes we headed to the register. After paying with one of Duo's credit cards I handed them their bags as we went in the direction of JC Pennys. **

** I stepped out of the fitting rooms wearing a black tube-top and a pair of black flares. They all put their thumbs up and whistled. Going back into the fitting rooms I came out next in a black miniskirt and a black sleeveless T-shirt. Whistles and cat-calls were the responses I got from the guys.**

** Spotting in an outfit like the one I was wearing yesterday, I grabbed it in my size and put it in my pile of clothes I was buying. After several more discards and whistles we went over to the shoe department. **

On the way there I passed by what had to be the cutest outfit in the world. A baby blue tube-top with a pair of black bell-bottoms. I grabbed one in my size and threw it in the cart. 

** We passed the lingerie department. I was looking at a pair of pajamas when I remembered something. Turning to the embarrassed group I said You'll need some underwear. And I'm guessing you guys won't want me there poking around. So I'll just stay right here while you guys go and grab some underpants. I pointed the tomato-red-faced guys in the direction of the men's underwear, turning back to the lingerie**

** I grabbed a few bras and panties just when the guys got back with theirhow do I say this?oh wellunderwear. They tossed 'em into the cart as I grabbed a few more shirts and pants. Then we entered the shoe department.**

** I was trying on a pair of shoes when I heard Duo screech from the men's section. I hobbled on over there with one shoe on my foot and the otherin my hand.**

** When I walked into the isle I saw Duo rolling around on the floor, laughing and pointing at Wufei. Wufei was pointing at the cackling Duo and yelling something in a foreign language that I recognized as Chinese. It sounded like an insult.**

** Duo was laughing He sits up and points at Wufei who is throwing shoes at him. Duo is still laughing while shielding himself from the Chinese Fighting Weapons formerly known as flying shoes. Then Duo grabs a shoe from out of the air and pelts it at Wufei. Wufei ducks as the shoe hits me in the head. I grab the two fighting boys by their collars and pull them to their feet.**

** I make them stand up, facing each other. I cover my eye with one hand while pointing menacingly at the both of them. Then I take my one free hand and yank down on Duo's braid as hard as I could. He yelped out in pain and sat back down. Then I walked over to Wufei and smacked him upside the head. He rubbed the back of his head as he sat next to Duo.**

** You're probably wondering how funny our situation must look right now. But, so that you geniuses won't have to wrack your brains trying to imagine it I'll tell you. Heero was leaning against one of the shoe racks, half of which just fallen on his head. Now he is sitting in a pile of mismatched shoes, rubbing his sore head. Quatre was trying to avoid looking at anyone because he didn't trust himself not to burst out with laughter. Now you're wondering what is he trying to avoid laughing at right? Well it was an odd sight indeed. And if I wasn't there to see it I probably wouldn't believe it myself. **

** Do you want to know what happened? Well I don't care whether you want to or not because you're going to hear it anyway. Trowa. Trowa was doing one of the most oddest things in the world at the moment. He was trying on shoes. Not on his feet. Not on his hands. But trying to see how many shoes he could hang off that piece of hair that is covering his face. Yep. You heard right. He was trying shoes on his hair! To make matters worse he had hats on his feet. I think he is just a tad bit confused. Don't you?**

** And as for Duo and Wufeiwell let's just say they haven't solved their problemsyet. But were trying to by tossing an array of shoes at each other. I slapped Trowa upside the head, knocking some sense into him but at the same time knocking off all the shoes he had connected to his hair. I rolled my eyesouch. Make that one eye, and headed back to my desperate search for shoes.**

** About half an hour later each of the guys had picked out at least two pairs of shoes. And Iwell let's just say that if you multiply twenty-five times four and then divide the product by twenty and then multiply the quotient by two then you'll have the total amount of shoes I have bought. Too much math for your puny little brains you say? You want me to just tell you how many shoes I bought? Since that itty-bitty math problem is too much for you geniuses to figure out then I guess I have no choice but to tell you. Ten. I bought ten pairs of shoes. What can I say? I'm a shop-alcoholic.**

** We stepped up to the register. I was about to hand my Visa to the desk clerk when Duo stopped me. A seventeen year old high-school student has enough money to pay for all this? Give me a break! And you're a girl too! He took my credit card and handed it back to me.**

** For heavens sake Duo! Just because I'm a teenager doesn't mean I don't have any money. And what does all this have to do with me being a girl? I retorted.**

** Duo, seeing how I was about that girl crack he just made, was careful not to mention it again. Oh just shut up and let me pay for it you chick! Duo replied with annoyance.**

** Yeah right! Like I am going to trust you to have enough money to pay for all this! We argued about this matter for a few minutes until an infuriated sales clerk bellowed Oh just pay for it you nit-wits!!!**

** Then Duo reluctantly agreed to allow me to pay for my own clothes. I handed my credit card to the sales clerk. Duo the whole while was muttering You chicks are all alike. Always trying to be independent**

** I decided to let that one slip. He was my friend after all. After we finished our little shopping trip he decided to just hang out at the mall for the rest of the day. We headed to the arcade. Upon walking in, Duo turned to me and shouted in glee They've got knock hockey! Want to play a game Lexie?**

** I pretended to think about it as if it were a life and death situation. Duo punched me in the arm playfully. C'mon Lexie! It's not that hard of a question. Do you want to play or not?**

** Sure! But why don't I just kick your ass now instead of waiting ten minutes? I laugh.**

** Hey! Don't think you can beat me that easily! Duo yelled.**

**"Oh yeah? Well let's just see who's better at knock hockey. C'mon! I challenge you to a duel!" I pretended to have a sword in my hand and poke him with it.**

**He laughed and said "Ouch that hurts. Watch where you poke that thing Lex." He pretended like I really had a sword in my hand. **

**I stuck a few quarters in the machine. "C'mon Maxwell! Let's get this game started."**

**He laughed. "You're on! But I'm warning you I'm not letting you win."**

**"Fine by me." I took out the puck and skidded it accross the table. Duo shot it back in one swift move. I turned around and shot it backhand.**

**"Showoff," Duo muttered. I laughed as we continued the game. **

**  
After the fifth game Duo finally gave up. "I give up she's too good!" He threw his hands up in exasperation. Without saying anything Heero walked up and took Duo's place. I smirked and rammed the puck into the goalpost. Heero frowned and returned the serve.**

**After I beat Heero three times in a row the other pilots were in awe. He retreated while I just stood there smiling. **

**"How'd she do that?" Duo gaped, his mouth wide open. "Heero's been the champ for like, forever!"**

**I looked each pilot directly in the eye and asked "Anyone else wanna play?"**

**Just then a tall man wearing all black walked up and accepted my challenge. "I'll play you and win," he said.**

**"I wouldn't count on it buddy," Duo added, running his hand threw his bangs.**

**"Who asked you punk?" He grabbed Duo by the collar.**

**"Hey! Leave my friends alone," I called out, anger rising in my throat. The guy dropped Duo and sauntered over to the knock hockey table. He served the puck in my direction. I expertly shot it backward. He smirked and made a quick rebound. About 5 minutes into the game I had won. The man stormed off, muttering and cursing me under his breath.**

A/N: Another one written in 6th. Bear with it. Wanna know when I update? Then Join my mailing list at hellsangel013-subscribe@yahoogroups.com kk. Review!!!!!!!!


	3. The Kidnapping

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing so stop rubbing it in.............

Remembrance- Part Three  
The Kidnapping

Several weeks later.......

"NO WAY IN FREAKING HELL AM I GOING BACK TO THAT SCHOOL!!!" screamed a determined Duo.

"But Duo we can still make it back for the last grading period!" Quatre whined.

"I told you I'm not going back to that school even if you paid me!" Duo crossed his arms over his chest in defiance.

"LISTEN ALL OF YOU!!!" Everyone turned around to see where the loud, bellowing voice had come from. There I stood, hands on my hips and eyes narrowed. "Why don't we all just sit down and agree on something to do?" Everyone closed their mouths, gathered around couch and sat down.

********************

About an hour later we were at the movies. We all agreed on seeing the new martial arts movie: Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon. We were on our way to concession stand, you know, to get snacks before the movie started, when I felt something pinch my ass. I turned around only to discover the guy from the mall a while ago. He winked at me and licked his lips. I told the guys I'd meet them outside the theatre and to make sure they got me two snickers bars, a large popcorn and a large coke because I had to take care of some business first. I walked over to Mr. Hentai and struck up an interesting conversation on why he decided he had the right to grab my ass.

"Hey bud! What gives you the idea that you have the right to grab my ass?!?" I yelled.

"I just think you're sexy that's all," he replied casually.

I look around, no one, in case things got vicious. I'd have to handle everything myself. Then I eyed him suspiciously. Then suddenly I got really bad vibes to run away and FAST. Mr. Hentai chose that moment to grab my breasts. 

"What do you think you're doing buddy!?!" I yelled, slapping him in the face. I gave s swift and powerful kick to his groin. Once again I scanned the room for help in case the situation got out of hand. No such luck. We were in an empty, deserted hallway, since the movies had already started. I just hoped nothing would happen that I couldn't handle. 

"What does it look like I'm doing b***h." He twisted my arm around my back and made an attempt to start unbuttoning my shirt. I did a spinning back kick accross his face. That made his nose bleed. I took the oppurtunity I had to axe kick his neck. Then a back roundhouse and he went flying accross the room. I ran towards the theatre. I knew if I only could get in there I'd be safe. 

"You're not going anywhere Lena!" He yelled, chasing after me. The first thought in my head after that was not to get away from that mad psycho but was WHO IN THE HELL IS HE CALLING LENA? MY NAME'S LEXIE He must've known this would affect me cause he was able to recapture me, and, was more forceful in doing so. 

He pinned me to the floor where I couldn't move. He was sitting on my stomach and had me laying on my hands. My legs were bent under me and my entire body under the weight of a 7 foot tall man was very crushing. I tried to squirm away anyway but that only encouraged him. Then he started to unbutton my shirt again. I closed my eyes and tried to gather up a ball of ki energy. I knew he was so engrossed in what he was doing that he wouldn't notice the giant ball of energy forming above his head. I concentrated hard. I then felt my shirt slip off. I tried to speed up my ki ball and concentrated all my might on it. Then, just as he started for my bra, I shot it towards him using the teleconnect powers I seemed to have recently developed. The explosion was enough to not only get him off me but hurl him through a wall as well. That must've been some ki blast i conjured up, jeez I grabbed my shirt and buttoned it back up on my way of bolting to the theatre. As I was running I felt something slice through my shirt and rip it to shreds. I was nearly half naked, with being shirtless and wearing my shortest shorts and all. How was I supposed to know this would happen. It's not like I'm psychic or anything....... I then turned around to see Mr. Hentai standing there, holding a sword that looked remarkably like the one I had at home. 

"So it's a fight you want is it?" I challenged, returning into an all too familiar position.

"Nope. Just your body," he replied simply, tossing the sword aside and lunging at me. 

I dodged him. He lunged again. I dodged. It continued on like that until I "dodged" myself into a wall and was dazed for a few moments. But those seconds were all he needed to get ahold of me once more. He forced my hands behind my back. He then tried to unsnap my bra from there. Luckily, I had worn one that snaps in the front. Good thing too as this guy was stupider than Kami-sama's potatoes and gravy. I looked around for any possible weapons that I might be able to reach. Then I saw Duo coming out of the theatre, it looked like he wanted a refill for his soda cause he just slurped up the last bit. He saw me and his bulged out as the sight of my near-naked chest and the black lacy bra covering it. I tried to mouth, motion do whatever I could to get him to realize the danger we were both in. Count on men to be obscured by a woman's bra. He just stood there gaping at me until I yelled at him for help. At the sound of my voice he snapped out of it ans sprang into action. He jumped the guy from behind and bit his ears off. Kinda like that fight with Tyson in it, ne? said a voice in my head. He roared with pain and luckily I was let go. I ran away several yards to where I thought was a safe distance to watch what came next. 

The guy knocked Duo off him and turned around, prepared to counter-attack what had just been thrown at him. But Duo was faster and had already used his sped to throw one hundred punches into his stomach within the seconds it took for him to turn around. Never knew he could do that Then he did a swift sweep kick that knocked the guy to the ground. He faked, then grabbing Duo by the braid and swinging him enough times to get sufficient momentum to toss him through the slurpee machine. Then they fought heavily for the next 30 minutes, Mr. Hentai having the upper hand. I was sure he'd kill Duo if I didn't jump in, though I'd probably just get the same treatment seeing as my hair was even longer than Duo's. Then just when it looked like he was about to deliver the attack that would surely kill Duo I stepped in.

"HEY YOU!" I called since I didn't know his name. He looked up, still holding Duo in the air by his collar. "If you leave my friend alone, then I'll," I gulped, "then I'll let you do whatever you want with me." He looked at me skeptically. I knew I'd really hate myself for what I did next. I walked right up to him and gave him the best kiss I hoped he'd ever received. When I stopped several seconds later he dropped Duo to the ground and then kicked him into unconsciousness. I choked down several screams and a few sobs. He then slapped me right accross my face. I flew into the wall and felt a thin trickle of blood down my forehead. He walked over to me and started beating on me. Rape. I'm going to be raped I suddenly realized. Then he was sitting on me again, working at a spot on my neck. The last thing I felt before slipping into unconsciousness was my bra coming off and a certain someone's mouth on my breasts. 

********************

When I woke up I had a headache like the worst hangover in the world. My body ached and I felt sore all over. I looked down at myself and had to choke down a scream. I was bruised everywhere and wearing nothing but my underwear from what it seemed like was the previous night. My mouth had a funny taste in it, like a drug or something. I surveyed my surroundings as my eyes adjusted to the darkness. It looked like I was in some sort of garage, it was very cold and somewhat damp. Underground, I guessed. Then it hit me, what happened yesterday. Last night. Two days ago. Whatever. Images ran through my mind. Images of Duo being beaten, me being attacked by a very tall man that carried me somehwre and probably drugged me. I...HAD...BEEN...RAPED I concluded foggily. What are you doing?!? GET HELP The words flashed clearly in my mind. I yelled for someone, anyone, to come and rescue me. 

"Well well well if it isn't my little princess. I didn't expect you to wake up so soon. That drug I used should've keep you unconscious for at least another 12 hours," came a dark voice.

"I'M NOT YOUR PRINCESS!" I spat.

"Oh yes you are. You were just like a goddess last night. You did everything I wanted you to. That was some of the best I'd ever had."

"Shut up creep. I didn't do anything willingly. And besides what are you talking about with all this shit."

"Why I'm hurt. I can't believe you forgot about us. But do admit this dear Lena. That was some of the best sex you'd ever had."

"It was rape asshole, illegal in all 50 states and most foreign countries too. AND MY NAME ISN'T LENA IT'S LEXIE!!!"

He laughed. "No no dear Lena. You're wrong. So very wrong indeed. You are not who you think you are. Believe this now Lena. That wasn't your first time. I did this before the accident too."

My eyes widened. What was he talking about? My name is Lexie and I wasn't in any accident. Then they narrowed into tiny slits, like daggers stabbing him everywhere. "Explain."

He looked me over once again. Savoring the sight he had created before going on. "It was After Colony 195 and a great war was being fought. You were in a beautiful battle. You and those five boyfriends of yours." I growled at the mention of them. "You were a Gundam Pilot, sweet Lena." What's a Gundam? I thought, not wanting to disrupt so I could gain information. "You and the five boys had almost destroyed our last fleet, the war coming to a close but brutal ending. But then my secret weapon had come to mind. I sent a type of amnesia virus to all of your Gundams. It infected you all, knocking you all unconscious instantly. Then I stole away into your Gundam and raped you. Why not take advantage of being all alone in space with a virgin girl. After that I went back to my ship. I planted the amnesia virus in your heads once again, ejected you all and destroyed your Gundams. I made sure you all got to a hospital where you were injected with fake memories that made it seem like you were always living the way you were. Then we sent you to the farthest corners of the planet. Afterall, we couldn't have you meet up again and possible regain your real memories now could we? It worked out fine until you guys did meet up again. Then you stuck together like glue. I was hard to separate you all but I did it and got you here didn't I? But you do see now, lovely Lena, that the entire life you know now and all your memries are fake. You are not the Lexie Diore you thought yourself to be. You are actually Relena Peacecraft, former Queen of the Sanc Kingdom.

**********DUO'S POV**********

When I woke my head was throbbing with a horrible pain. There were fabric shreds scattered throughout the entire room. I tried to sit up but was hit with an intense wave of nausea. I laid back down and tried to remember what had happened and how I got there. Something about a refill on a Cherry Coke before it hit me. I remembered that when I came out of the theatre that Lexie was topless. She's um....a very healthy looking girl I thought. I shook that image out of my mind, not wanting to be improper. I remembered fighting someone off cause I thought he was attacking her but then after that I drew a blank. Then it occured to me that she had been kidnapped. Then I spotted the rest of the guys coming out of the theatre. 

"Hey D where's Lexie and why do you look like you just climbed out of a garbage dump?" asked Wufei.

I shook my head. "She's been kidnapped." I felt a pang of guilt stab at my heart. If only I'd fought harder. Or maybe if I hadn't left her alone with that creep. My mind chose that moment to revert to the image of her without a shirt. Heero smacked me out of it. 

"What are we going to do now? Without her we can't get into the house," Quatre squeaked.

"We just have to find her. Duo can you give me a vivid description of the man so I can run a search on him?" Heero asked.

"A vivid description?!? I can tell you every little detail about this guy from who manufactures his shoes to who gave him that horrible haircut," I fumed. I wanted to rip this guy into shreds for what he did to Lexie. 

"Well D let's get on it." Heero produces a key from his pockets. "I made a copy of it Lexie's key just in case. I've got my laptop at her house with a special tracking program we can use."

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!"

Back at home a few days later........

  
"Okay Duo I need the description of that guy so I can try and trace him, alright?" explained Heero.

"Alright Yuy. He's tall, about 7 feet or so. He's got hazel eyes and bleached blonde hair in sort of a spikey style. He's well built and has a square face. He wears a size fifteen shoe. He was wearing some baggy black pants and a sleevless black muscles shirt with an ankle-length black trenchcoat on. I remember he had a thick gold ring with some kind of symbol on it," I said in a hurry.

"Okay that should be enough." And then Heero pressed the enter key. A loud beeping sound exploded from Heero's laptop.

"What's that Yuy?"

"For some reason it won't go through. I remember now though, Lexie put a lock on it so no one could hack through but it meant I couldn't use the program. I didn't think I'd need to use it so I agreed and had her lock it up."

"Do you know where she put the key?" Quatre asked.

"She kept it in her underwear draw so we couldn't get to it," I answered.

"And how would you know where it is?" asked Trowa, his eyebrows raised.

"We're room mates, you'd expect me to know. Sides she told me where it was in case of an emergency," I replied, red tinting my cheeks.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go get it," Heero growled.

I mademy way into Lexie bedroom. It looked just the same as last time I was in there. I made my way over to her underwear draw. When I opened it my face turned red. We did room together, Lexie and I, but that doesn't mean that I was perverted enough to peek at he or go through her personal things. I'd never seen her underthings before, well, except for her bra last night at the fight. But they were pretty. I picked up one of her bras. I was black with little red paw prints all over it. And oh, there's matching panties too. Sudden;y I got embarrassed I was looking through her underwear draw. I shoved the things back in there. I quickly found the key and closed her draw. I scanned her room and something on her dresser caught my eye. I walked over there and picked it up. It was a picture of us at the beach. She was sitting on my shoulders wearing a black bikini and resting her chin on my head. She had the smile of a goddess on her face. She had her hair in a braid flowing over her shoulder and onto my chest. I was wearing navy blue swim trunks and no shirt. She was playing with my hair. Did I mention she was sitting on my shoulders? The picture was in a silver heart-shaped frame. I couldn't believe she kept it. And put it in a little heart frame too. A small tear dropped fro my face and onto the picture. I put it back down, sucked it all up and walked back into the living room with the key.

**********LEXIE'S POV**********

Oh great what am I supposed to do now? A guy kidnaps me, rapes me, tells me I'm Relena Peacecraft and then leaves me tied to a chair in my underwear just so he can go accross the state to get soda. My life so sucks right now I thought. We've been living together almost a year now, the boys and I. I hope I can make home soon. It's been almost a month since this all started. I began to remember the day at the beach. 

  
~*FLASHBACK*~

  
"Hey guys since it's spring break what'd you say we go to the beach?" I suggested. The eyes on each of their faces light up happily. "So I take that as a yes?" Cheers erupted from them and we all went oget ready. 

At the beach we set up our towels and umbrellas. While Heero decided to chill with his laptop, Quatre play with the dog, Wufei and Trowa snorkeling, Duo and I decided we would lay down for some rest and relaxation. I watched Duo take off his shirt. Now as a straight girl I can tell you that this sight was very pleasing to see. He had a strong body and not overly muscular build but enough to make you gasp and any regular bully think twice about messing with him. I pulled my eyes away from him and got ready for a day fun. 

~*FLASHBACK- DUO'S POV*~

After I laid down on our beach blankey and got comfy I looked over at Lexie and almost choked on my gum. She looked HOT! The way that bikini huged her curves and complimented her in every way possible. But it wasn't the first time things about her stirred something inside me. Parts of her.....um.....female anatomy started playing peek-a-boo. She laid down on the beach blanket and closed her eyes. Time for tickle-mania.

~*FLASHBACK- LEXIE'S POV*~

I felt something lightly brush my stomach and it tickled. I looked over at Duo. He was snoring. I closed my eyes. There it went again. I looked over at Duo once more. He rolled over. I shrugged it off and closed my eyes again. After several more happenings I took things into my own hands. I got up and sat on Duo's chest. I leaned down, got face-to-face, stuck out my tongue and yelled BOO in his face. He sat up abruptly and knocked me off balance. He grinned at me funny and then tackled me in an all-out tickle war. I rolled us over and pinned him down. He smiled at me.

~*FLASHBACK- DUO'S POV*~

An idea formed in my head. REVENGE. I picked her up in my arms. She clung tightly to me, her arms wrapped around my neck. I ran into the ocean and dropped her into a ten foot wave and then ran onto shore. I watched it crash over her head and laughed. She stood up, soaked to the bone, hair plastered down her back and fuming mad. She marched over to me. I watched her with an innocnet look on my face. That look was quickly diminished when she gave me a left hook in the eye. 

"What'd you do that for?!?" I asked, rubbing my left eye.

"You started it," she replied simply. We continued to argue until Quatre came and broke us up.

"Hey you two lovebirds," he joked, "How about a picture?"

"Sure," we replied in unison. I picked Lexie up and put her on my shoulders. 

"Hey!" She playfully bopped me in the head. I sat her on my shoulders and her chin rested slightly on my head. Her long braid flowed down her shoulder and onto my chest. She played with my hair until the moment Quatre took the photo.

"Perfect!" he said.

  
~*END OF FLASHBACK*~

  
The memory of Duo and I together that day made me want to cry. It reminded me of how much I missed him, and all the other guys too. I sniffled and settled into my chair. I hoped they'd find me soon.

**********DUO'S POV**********

I looked at the paper in my hands. It was turned to page D7, the orbituaries. And there, in the middle of it, was Lexie's. The FBI was finally pronouncing her dead after months of searching. We can't give up now. We're so close to finding her. And she can't be dead. She's too strong-willed to have died under that sleezeball..... My thoughts were interrupted by a yelling Quatre pointing to something in his hand.

".....and they say they have new evidence of her still being alive!" Quatre told us all. 

"WHAT?!? Gimme that paper," I growled. He handed it to me.

"Read it to everyone."

"Alright. 'Blake Charsen (upper left) is a psychotic criminal recently escaped from prison. He had been in there 2 years for drugging and raping one Relena Peacecraft (upper right), former Queen of the Sanc Kingdom and the Earth Sphere Alliance. She has recently disappeared from a local theatre and was pronounced dead after several months of searching. But new evidence has been found to support that she has not been murdered but kidnapped by the above mentioned criminal. She is commonly known as Lexie Diore. The reason of this is due to being hit with amnesia after the "scene" and taking on that name. She seemed to have been injected with fake memories to fit around her lifestyle. We expect that Blake has kidnapped Miss Relena (Lexie), who we've been searching for since the crime was comitted, and taken her to an uncharted island somewhere in the west pacific. The police and the FBI are doing everything they can to find both individuals. Blake Charsen has been charged with murder and rape and should be considered very dangerous. Miss Relena is in grave danger and anyone seeing either of those two should contact the FBI immediately using the number at the end of this article. Please be very cautious. A reward is being offered for the capture of Blake Charsen and the safe return of Miss Relena. Any further questions or comments will have to wait for the next press conference which will take place three weeks from today at the Robertson Police Academy.' Guys we have enough info now to get his whereabouts! Heero hand over the lap top."

"Fine but if you break it...." Heero growled.

"Shut your trap man! I think we've found her!" I exclaimed as I entered the necessary data.

"Duo did you happen to notice that they mentioned her real name is Relena Peacecraft? And she was former Queen of the Sanc Kingdom and the Earth's Sphere Alliance?" Quatre said.

"How come she never told us that? Come to think of it, why don't we remember her being Queen of the Earth?" They all shook their heads. "You guys I think we've been brainwashed." Another beep sounded from the computer.

"Well the picture looks exactly like her so it must be the truth. And didn't that guy look like the one that she played knock hockey with at the mall?" Heero stated. 

"Okay guys I've the info. Seems he;s located on an island in the west pacific called Maui, part of an island chain known as Hawaii. Hey isn't Hawaii a state?"

"Yes Duo you dumbass now gimme the location," answered Heero. 

"I'm flying. On the way there, you two can look up the histroy and find out about our altered memories and all that shit okay. Now let's move! We've got a princess to rescue!"

**********LEXIE'S POV**********

"I'm back honey. Feel like going at it again?" snarled that little weasel, as I found out his name was Blake Charsen. "Look baby we're in the newspaper. 'Psychotic Criminal Kidnaps European Princess, Relena Peacecraft.' Finally got your name in the paper for something besides pacifism huh sweetie."

"I'm not your baby. I'm not your honey. I'm not your sweetie. And if you get one inch closer to me I will tear you to shreds just like I did your friends who tried to get at me," I growled fiercely.

"You, my love, are in no position to talk. You're tied up, in your underwear and very unlikely to be able to get out of it."

"Oh yeah. Try this on for size then sugar." I used some telekinetic powers I was able to summon once more to untie the ropes. Then I poped out of the chair and did a spinning crescent kick across his face. I drop kicked him to the ground, used my "training" as an assassin (as I had recently found out by listening to Blake's story about my REAL history) to render him deafly unconscious. I dragged him to a dark corner and used boy scout methods to tie him to a chair. I whipped out a wand (as I also recently found of the magical powers I possessed due to my parents being witches and wizards) and put a hex on him. Now his lips would be sewn shut forever and his limbs unable to move. I sat down in he nearest unoccupied chair and took a breather. 

Then someone burst through the door to my left. Light shined all around him like an aura. All I could make out though was a dark shadow......and a long thick braid. "DUO!!!" I cried as he ran up to me. "Oh my gosh I thought I'd never see you guys again. Where are the others?"

"Back in the jet. I've...we've missed you a lot. I...we were so scared that we might never see you again."

"Duo there's somethings I've got to tell you.....about my....our real past."

He put a finger on my lips to shush me. "I already know. You're part sorceress, a European princess already ruling the world, a trained assassin and a Gundam Pilot. All of us are Gundam Pilots." 

"I know...the history....our history....I know." Before I could say any more, Duo silenced me with a soft kiss. I was surprised at first, then melted into arms, like I always belonged there. The kiss became more passionate.

A/N: Yes! Here it is! The part written by me when I started knowing what I was doing! *bows* Thank you thank you. LOL J/K. I know updates are coming soon so Join my mailing list at hellsangel013-subscribe@yahoogroups.com okay. Please review!!!!


End file.
